mrmenocfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Evil
Overview Mr. Evil is the most wicked Mr. Man in Misterland. He lives in an underground lair unknown to anyone. His wish is to seize control of Misterland and turn it into a wasteland! Trivia *His phrase is "Join me (insert name here) and I will make your (insert object here) the greatest in Misterland! Or else you will die! *He is the only character with red eyes. *He is one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt He cares the least if Mr. Bump gets hurt he doesn't care at all if Mr. Bump gets hurt in fact he even hurts Mr. Bump on purpose sometimes. *Mr. Nervous/Jelly is afraid of him the most even more than he is of Little Miss Scary. *Mr. Evil is even scarier than Little Miss Scary. *Mr. Evil is 10 times worse than Mr. Mean. *Mr. Mean is just mean but Mr. Evil is evil so bad that even sometimes Mr. Mean doesn't want to be around him. *Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Bad are his only friends. *Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Whoops and the rest of the characters are his enemies. *Despite being evil Little Miss Scary enjoys hanging out with him because he is so scary they get along very well scaring people even Mr. Nervous/Jelly he was so horrified he ran away and called the police on them in Fear in Mr. Men land. *Little Miss Bad is also friends with him. *Little Miss Scary is also friends with him. *Mr. Evil doesn't get along with Mr. Grumpy because he always finds a way to provoke him. *Mr. Evil used to be Bronzethehedgehog's Mr. OC. Counterparts *Bowser (Super Mario Bros., both are evil) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are evil) *Ganon (The Legend of Zelda, both are wicked) *Ridley (Metroid, both are evil) *Dark Matter (Kirby series, both are vile) *Andross (Star Fox, both are evil) *Black Shadow (F-Zero, both are evil) *Giygas (Earthbound, both are evil) *Medusa (Kid Icarus, both are wicked) *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are evil) *Dr. Albert Wily (Megaman, both are wicked) *Sigma (Megaman X, both are evil) *Vile (Megaman X, both are evil) *M. Bison (Street Fighter, both are vile) *Akuma (Street Fighter, both are wicked) *Belger (Final Fight, both are evil) *Pyron (Darkstalkers, both are wicked) *Dracula (Castlevania, both are wicked) *Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, both are evil) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends, both are evil) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken, both are wicked) *Bluto (Popeye the Sailor, both are vile) *The Green Goblin (Spiderman, both are evil) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics Universe, both are vile) *The Joker (Batman, both are wicked) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros., both are vile) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story, both are vile) *Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story, both are evil) *Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster, both are wicked) *Bruce (Finding Nemo, both are vile) *Satan (South Park, both are evil) *Monstro (Pinocchio, both are wicked) *Evil Witch (Snow White, both are wicked) *Monster House (Monster House, both are evil) Gallery Mr_Evil_1a.PNG|Join me and I will make your car, The Greatest in Mr. Men land or else you will die! Category:Round characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:Characters with horns Category:Characters wih tails Category:Characters with Red Eyes Category:Mr. Men Category:Dictarios